1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drywall and other panel installation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for forming inside corners from drywall and other panels, and to preparing inside corners from drywall and other panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of drywall is an essential element in the fabrication of many structures, such as houses or buildings. The conventional process for drywall installation employs two separate panels of drywall which are abutted together in the requisite corner. In order to form the required smooth surface, joint tape is creased and applied to the inside corner and kept in place with joint compound. Once the joint compound has dried, generally within 24 hours, the joint compound must be sanded. This process of joint compound application and subsequent sanding is generally repeated at least twice. The result is that the conventional process for drywall application is quite tedious, repetitive and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,486 (Dunham) describes a corner trim strip having a pair of metal or plastic strips and a flexible bead running along the gap between the strips. A paper layer is attached to the strips with adhesive with the bead forming an outer rib. The strips can be configured to engage a corner. The patent describes a type of joint tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,101 (Gibolt) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,969 (Stibolt) relate to a finishing device for forming a corner between two panels of drywall. The device has two wings which are connected to a flexible joint which forms a corner. Drywall sheets fit into the outer ends of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,953 (Koenig et al.) describes an interior corner joint for joining wallboard panels primarily for wall or tile boards in bathrooms or kitchens. The joint has channels for receiving the edges of wallboards and has a rib which forms part of the corner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,393 (Pierce et al.) describes the assembly of wallboards to form a corner and placing sheets of polyvinyl chloride over the corner which are secured by pressure-sensitive adhesive.
As is evident from the aforementioned prior art, there is an unsatisfied need to have a more efficient and less tedious process for the installation of drywall.
The present invention is a device and method that allows both contractors and lay individuals to quickly and effectively install drywall and other panels in inside corners of structures, and to prepare inside corners from drywall and other panels. The device is a corner device having a generally xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d corner incorporating a smaller cubical parallelepiped, including the portion of the legs of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d where the legs intersect. In other words, there is a large corner having relatively wide walls connected transversely at a juncture (i.e., to form a corner), and a smaller corner joined to and facing the larger corner. A cross section of the device reveals a cube with outwardly extending walls. The method employs using the corner device by applying adhesive to its surfaces and/or the surfaces of the panels being attached thereto and pressing them together. Adhesive is also applied to the rearward surface of the corner device and the attached panels and/or to the structure to which the panels-corner device is to be attached, and pressing them together.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for making inside corners from drywall and other panels without the use of nails, and without the use of joint tape, joint compound, and the requirement of sanding the compound.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for installing drywall that is more efficient than conventional processes.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for forming inside corners from drywall and other panels that provides a product having no paint discoloration.
A further object is to avoid the necessity for scaffolding for cathedral ceilings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for forming inside corners from drywall and other panels that provides a product having no paint differentiation.
It is still another object to avoid such problems as cracking of corners and popping of nails due to such movements as truss uplifting.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for forming inside corners from drywall that provides a product having a smooth surface on a consistent basis.
It is a general object to provide a device and a method for using the device for forming inside corners from drywall and other panels in a fast, efficient and inexpensive manner.